1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method of determining an interference that can determine an interference level or whether an interference occurs using a cognitive radio technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, research is being conducted regarding technologies capable of using limited frequency resources. One technology receiving much attention is cognitive radio technology. Cognitive radio technology recycles limited frequency resources and thereby more effectively uses frequency resources. According to the cognitive radio technology, a communication apparatus belonging to a secondary network periodically or non-periodically senses frequency resources that are used in a primary network, identifies an available frequency resource, and transmits and receives data using the available frequency resource.
With respect to the available frequency resource, the primary network has priority over the secondary network. When there is a probability that a signal of the secondary network may conflict with a signal of the primary network, the communication apparatus of the secondary network must suspend a communication operation or change a frequency band in use.
The communication apparatus of the secondary network should determine whether the signal of the primary network exists, or an interference level of the interference that is caused by the signal of the primary network. A communication apparatus of the primary network should determine whether the signal of the secondary network exists.
Current communication systems generally use an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) scheme. Accordingly, there is a need for an interference determination apparatus and method for using a cognitive radio technology in communication systems using the OFDM scheme.